Sora's Break, Leon's Break Down
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Something happens to Sora. Kaleido Stage is hanging on by a thread with two of its top performers hanging by a thread. CHAPTER 2 EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Sora walked over to the bench in the gym, sat down, and closed her eyes. Every muscle in her

body ached from practicing non-stop for the past few weeks. It was only a month after she and

Leon had performed the Angel's Maneuver, and now there were other high class acrobatics she

had to learn. She even had to come up with five of her own, but her mind and body were both

begging for a rest.

"Sora, practice, now," her partner said from the trapeze, his silver hair swaying in time with his movements.

Sora sighed and pushed herself up. Walking towards the trampoline, she waved good bye to Mia

and Anna who were going to lunch. Standing on the trampoline, she started to jump so she could

be caught by Leon. On her second jump however, everything turned a little fuzzy. Her third jump

made Ken, who was by the door talking to Layla, who was now a coach, look like a black blob.

On her fourth jump she made it high enough to be caught by Leon's hands. When Sora looked up

to complete the move, Leon's face became blurry and fuzzy. Her hands went slack and she fell

from his secure grasp. As she fell towards the net, her eyes stayed focused on Leon's face. He

seemed shocked and then concerned as he tried to swoop down and grab her before she could

land on the net. Sora heard her name being called, but everything felt so heavy, as her body

landed on the net. Her eyes closed involuntary, as she tried to focus on her partner's face. When

her body hit the net, she blacked out.

**Leon 3****rd**** POV**

Leon was becoming impatient and slightly worried. Sora was just sitting there, wasting valuable

practice time! But, at the same time, for Sora to be acting like this something had to be wrong.

After training for the Legendary Great Maneuver and the Angel's Maneuver, this was easy. Yet,

Sora had nearly perfected the basics she was lacking, and she was this tired? Making up his

mind, Leon decided to go at it for another fifteen minutes then call it in.

"Sora, practice, now," he said as he held himself up by his knees, as he leaned over backward on

the trapeze. He watched as she opened her eyes and walked towards the trampoline. She was not

as stable as she should have been. And, even when she said goodbye to two of her friends, she

seemed to lack most of her normal cheerfulness. Her first three jumps had seemed wobbly, but

her fourth jump was balanced. Leon reached down and grabbed her hands and looked down to

meet her eyes. For a second, they were focused on his, before they became glazed, and he felt her

hands go slack. Taken by surprise, he could not tighten his grip to keep her from falling. When

she slipped from his grip, he felt shocked, confused, worried, and so many other emotions that he

didn't even know the name of! He jumped to a lower trapeze and attempted to catch her before

she hit the net. However, he was not able to catch her, and his eyes widened in fear as she lay on

the net. Not moving. Hardly breathing. Leon jumped from his trapeze and landed on the net near

Sora. This couldn't be happening. Not to his Sora.

**Layla 3****rd**** POV (Meh, I need the chapters to be longer, so there will be a 3****rd**** person unless it **

**is already long enough…)**

Layla stood by the door, talking to Ken. Since she had come back to Kaleido Stage, she had

decided to help train some of the performers whom she saw fit. That was in addition to being a

performer herself with Yuri, although they didn't do many performances anymore. Glancing

over at the trapezes and trampolines, she wasn't surprised to see Leon and Sora still practicing.

"… and I really think that if we do so, it will not only improve our performers' confidence, but

will also motivate them to reach for higher positions in our field," Ken said as Layla turned her

gaze back to him.

"Ken, I'm really not the person to talk to about this, however you should take it up with Karlos,"

she said as she saw Yuri walking by. She smiled and waved him over. A week after Leon's and

Sora's show, they had officially gotten together. Yuri walked over and gave a small smile to his

girlfriend and said hello to Ken before he left. As Ken walked away, Yuri walked closer to his

girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips. Layla pulled back after a minute, and put her

hands on his chest.

"Yuri? What's got you so riled up?" Layla asked as she looked him in the eye.

"My mom called again. She wants me to quit, we had a huge fight in the boss's office," Yuri said

as he leaned in for another kiss. Layla let him kiss her, until she heard a rather loud thump. She

pulled away and looked into the area. A gasp escaped her and Yuri as they a motionless Sora and

a frantic Leon on the net.

"Sora!"

* * *

**New to this part of fanfiction. Computers messed up, that's why the spacing is whacky. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora POV**

It was dark. Calm and peaceful. With an occasional prick of pain in, what she thought was her neck and upper back. But, other than that, it was nice… What's with those voices?

"Sora-"

"-ok?"

"-going on!"

"-god! Sora-"

Why couldn't they just let her rest in the darkness?

**Leon's POV **

What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she waking up? Why wasn't she moving? Leon tried to not think of what happened to Sophie. He crawled over to Sora's limp body and grabbed her hand. He felt a pulse, he sighed she was alive, but it was slow and sluggish. He turned his head to see Rosetta and Layla, who had Yuri dragging behind her, running towards him. Marion, who had been on another trampoline, had already reached them and had tears pouring down her face. She put her small hands over Leon's and he met the child's eyes. Through the tears, she nodded her head and took off, turning down the hallway to Kalos's office. Leon took has hand off her hand and placed it at her neck, good, it wasn't his racing pulse he was accidently feeling. A white hand reached over his and pulled his hand off the rosette's neck. Following the hand his eyes met a worried Layla, a concerned Yuri, and a terrified Rosetta. He yanked his hand away from Layla, ignoring the glare Yuri gave him. Rolling off the net, careful to not disturb Sora, he stood next to the net and carefully lifted the girl off the net and to the floor. He pulled back his hair, titled Sora's head back, and put his ear down to her mouth; his eyes watching her chest and stomach for any movement. When he heard breathing, he let out another sigh.

"What the hell did you do to her!" a feminine voice yelled in his ear.

"Layla-" Yuri tried to calm her down.

"No Yuri, let her talk. He's the one who trained her until she collapsed," Rosetta said, her eyes as cold as when she first got her contract with Kalos.

"Rosetta-" Yuri tried to calm down the two girls.

"No Yuri, don't, he needs to hear someone's pov, might as well be Layla's… But, if she doesn't hurry up, I will give him a piece of my mind," Rosetta said.

"Damn right! Now, Leon why did you keep training her! You saw how she was about to collapse, and you still pushed her! You may be used to doing that to your old partners and Sora at the beginning, but so help me if you think you're going to get away with this, then leave the stage! Because none of us will put up with you acting like this to any of us, especially Sora!" Layla yelled at Leon, her face and eyes turning red from crying.

"Enough."

The one word was filled with ice and blades.

"That's enough Layla, I was not intending to continue training after the last jump we did. I did notice she was slightly off; her skin was cooler and her hands clammy. Her face was paler, and she was beginning to slightly sweat an hour after practice began. In no way was I planning on doing this to her as you so think I have," Leon said, his voice starting out void of emotions only to be replaced by his cracking voice near the end. He felt something wet trail down his cheek and saw it land on Sora's forehead. Rosetta, Layla, and Yuri starred, for the Grim Reaper, Leon Oswald, was crying over the young acrobatic in his arms.

"Sora!"

"What happened?"

"May, slow down!'

"I got Kalos and Sarah!"

"Oh my…"

Intruding on the scene were May, Marion, Anna, Mia, Kalos, and Sarah. Leon shifted slightly to be in front of Sora, having a sudden urge to protect her. Sarah stepped towards him and he unconsciously let out a low growl. Sarah and everyone else stopped and suddenly focused in on him. Layla looked conflicted and turned on her heel and left. Yuri gave a brotherly look to Sora, before turning and going after Layla.

"Leon, I'm just going to take her to Kate's. We need to know what's wrong," Sarah said as she slowly approached him again, this time as if he was a wild animal about to bolt. Leon moved slightly to the side to allow Sarah to come closer, but he jumped when she tried to pick her up. He forced himself to not grab back the small rosette and glare at everyone. Why did this have to happen to his Sora?

**Layla's POV**

Layla dragged a sluggish Yuri to where Sora had fallen. Leon was bending over the rosette, his ear hovering over her mouth. An anger she had long forgotten sparked in her chest. Leon as willing to risk his partner's health for a few more hours of practice. Layla felt the heavy feeling of hypocrisy in her gut, knowing that she had done the same thing several times before. But those partners hadn't been up to par, literally, and they were easily replaceable. That was after all how she came to meet Yuri, and Sora was the star of the stage. Her light shined over all of them and Leon was about to snuff her out. Reaching the French man's side, she yanked his hand away from Sora's pale neck. Layla felt her eyes fill with fury at the thought of Sora being paired with someone so cruel and not speaking up against the cruel treatment. Leon's eyes seemed confused at having his hand taken moved. His eyes followed her arm and met her smoldering eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her!" she yelled in his ear. He had no right to treat her like this! It was not in his place to make her train like this!

"Layla-" Yuri tried to calm her down.

"No Yuri, let her talk. He's the one who trained her until she collapsed," Rosetta said, Layla felt satisfaction that she wasn't the only to be seeing the unfairness.

"Rosetta-" Yuri tried to calm down the two girls.

"No Yuri, don't, he needs to hear someone's pov, might as well be Layla's… But, if she doesn't hurry up, I will give him a piece of my mind," Rosetta said.

"Damn right! Now, Leon why did you keep training her! You saw how she was about to collapse, and you still pushed her! You may be used to doing that to your old partners and Sora at the beginning, but so help me if you think you're going to get away with this, then leave the stage! Because none of us will put up with you acting like this to any of us, especially Sora!" Layla yelled at Leon, her face and eyes turning red from crying. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Sora to this point so why was Leon letting her get this hurt?!

"Enough."

The one word was filled with ice and blades.

"That's enough Layla, I was not intending to continue training after the last jump we did. I did notice she was slightly off; her skin was cooler and her hands clammy. Her face was paler, and she was beginning to slightly sweat an hour after practice began. In no way was I planning on doing this to her as you so think I have," Leon said, his voice starting out void of emotions only to be replaced by his cracking voice near the end. Layla froze when she saw a tear slide down his face and land on Sora's forehead. He was a bastard but he could cry over the motionless body that was the soul of the stage?

"Sora!"

"What happened?"

"May, slow down!'

"I got Kalos and Sarah!"

"Oh my…"

Layla glanced over her shoulder to see the rest of the group running over. Sarah approached Sora, only to be growled at by the silver-headed acrobat. Layla gave a look of confliction to the man and stormed off.

* * *

**Ya I did some editing. I really did just copy-n-paste originally because I had no clue how to write Layla. It's been a while since I've watched the show but I decided to do the editing anyways and give it a try.**


End file.
